Project Summary ? Neuropathology Core (NPC) The Neuropathology Core (NPC) provides technical resources, laboratory facilities and professional expertise for the collection, diagnosis and storage of tissue obtained at autopsy from patients with dementia and control subjects studied in the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center Clinical Core, other Alzheimer disease (AD) centers (ADCs), the frontotemporal dementia (FTD) project of the NINDS, Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer Network (DIAN) and academic institutions as well as families from the community including those referred by the Alzheimer's Association chapters. The Neuropathology Core will provide information about pathologic data to referring physicians and families as well as well-characterized tissue to basic researchers. In addition, the Core will be involved in continuing education to physicians, researchers, technicians and the community about new developments emerging from AD research. The understanding of the clinical, pathologic and molecular aspects of AD and other dementias has advanced rapidly. Brain tissue of demented individuals must be studied for diagnostic and research purposes using a multidisciplinary approach. The NPC has expanded our mission integrating molecular technology to assist in the neuropathologic diagnosis. The NPC combines data obtained by neurohistology, immunohistochemistry and immunocytochemistry to recognize and characterize the localization and the antigenic profile of molecules that are important to the pathogenesis of dementia. These studies carried out in parallel with molecular analysis are fundamental to understand disease etiology and phenotypic heterogeneity. This multidisciplinary approach to be the hallmark of the IADC Neuropathology Core and will aid us in providing a definitive diagnosis of dementing disorders. The NPC supports a large number of national and international scientists with frozen and fixed samples from the tissue repository. Results from studies carried out by investigators of the NPC are presented at numerous national and international conferences, including the annual Alzheimer Association International Conference. The NPC interacts with the Clinical Core, Neuroimaging Core and Genetics and Biomarkers Core to study patients applying concepts of precision medicine.